Jeopardy
by his-red-head
Summary: This is an AU version of Jeopardy, involving a six year old. Rated T, to be on the safe side.
1. Part One

**Eh... long time, no see? I haven't been writing much, because I feel kind of self-conscious about my writing lately. All due to a review I got on one of my Jibbs stories: "Second Chances" (which I took down). I have also been working a lot and it leaves me ****with slight case of writer's block *sighs***

**Summary: Jeopardy- ****completely AU. You'll see what I mean... hopefully.**

**xxx**

There was a terrible feeling in my stomach. A terrible feeling that wasn't morning sickness, something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

I was standing at the window in my office when I heard my desk phone ring. As soon as I sat down and answered the phone, my blood went cold.

A small voice sobbed, "MOMMY! The... the bad guys gotted me! I wants to go home!"

A rough voice said, '"Sweetheart, say goodbye to your mommy. I'm sure you will see her very soon." The voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bye, bye mommy! I loves you!"

My heart stopped. Someone had my baby girl. "Who are you and why do you have my daughter?"

The voice chuckled, "You don't know who I am? Director Shepard, I'm shocked. We have quite a history together, starting with your father and I. Oh, and a little place called his study."

Suddenly, it clicked. The familiar voice was that of Rene Benoit, also known as La Grenouille or The Frog. He was right, we do have quite the history. It started ten years ago, when my dad was accused of taking a bribe. During the rush of everything, he died and his death was ruled as a suicide. However, I knew that it wasn't. When I had walked into my dad's study, I saw La Grenouille standing over him. Then in the blink of an eye, my father was shot point-blank in the head. It wasn't suicide, it was murder. Since that day, I have been trying to get justice for my father's death by killing Rene Benoit. Now, I might actually have a decent chance at doing so.

"Rene." The last person I wanted to hear from.

"Ah, yes it is. You're probably wondering why I have little Natalie here with me. Well you see, your agency is holding a shipment of high-powered rifles and their ammunition. I want them back, and in return, I give you back Natalie. Since it's a such a large task, you have five hours to return the rifles and their ammunition. Oh, and Jennifer?"

"Yes, Rene?"

"Come by yourself."

**xxx**

I crumpled to the floor as soon as I set the phone back on it's receiver. My first reaction was to scream, "NO!" and breakdown into a sobbing mess.

The next thing I knew, my office doors flew open and Jethro came running in. "Jenn, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Between the sobbing, all I could manage were choked out words. "HE... HE HAS MY BA... BY GIRL! HE HAS OUR NATALIE!"

I was shaking like a leaf, by the time the whole MCRT was in my office. I gave Jethro a look and he said to them, "Leave us alone for a few minutes."

Ziva, DiNozzo, and McGee left silently. Once the door finally closed, Jethro guided me to the couch and sat down, pulling me to sit on his lap. "Shhh," he hummed while rubbing my back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"La Grenouille, has my daugh... daughter, Natalie held... hostage. He didn't give a specific location, but I know where he's holding her. It's at a small municipal airport, just outside of NYC and more than likely, she's shut away in his private jet. We have five hours to give him back the high powered rifles and ammunitions shipment we have in evidence. He wants me to come alone and I have five hours to return the shipment."

Before he said anything, he gave me a slow chaste kiss. "Don't worry, Jenn. We'll get her back."

**xxx**

It was an hour and a half before we made it close to the airport. We stopped just before turning onto the road leading to the airport. Now it was time to put the plan into action.

Gibbs went into full on, agent mode with his authoritative voice. "Ziva, you keep an eye out on the Director, follow her close and keep your cover as tight as possible. Your job is to relay intel to all of us."

"McGee, make sure to jam all electronic signals and whatever computer things you think are needed. You know what to do."

Jethro pointed to the water tower that rested a block away from where we were standing. "I will be up there, ready to snipe The Frog when given the signal."

"DiNozzo, you're to keep an eye out on me and McGee. I'll be at the top, and McGee at the bottom of the water tower."

After he gave out his orders, I looked at everybody and said, "Please, watch your six."

**xxx**

I had just pulled up to the hanger, just as La Grenouille was stepping off of his jet. "Rene," I said through gritted teeth.

"Jennifer. How nice to see you. I trust that the shipment is in the back of the truck?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, it is. Where is Natalie? Is she okay?"

Rene pursed his lips and replied, "Kid's fine. A few scratches and a bruise or two, but she's just fine."

Once La Grenouille and I walked to the back of the truck, Ziva said the signal to shoot him.

In the blink of an eye, La Grenouille was shot dead via Jethro's Kate sniper rifle. Now, I can get to my baby girl.

Before The Frog hit the ground, I took off running for the jet. When I reached the plane, I wrenched the door open and yelled, "Natalie! Where are you!?"

"MOMMY!" she screamed while she barreled into me, as I was kneeling on the ground.

My baby girl was safe. La Grenouille was dead. Now how in the hell was I supposed to explain that Natalie is Jethro's daughter and why I kept her from him? This was going to be one rough conversation.

**xxx**

**This is part one. GK-4 was supposed to be a one-shot, but I felt it best to separate it into two pieces.**

**The sequel for And Still, is in the works. First though, I am going to try and work on two stories who are overdue for an update (Chaotic Happiness My Maria).**

**Anyway, I do hope y'all enjoyed this part! xx **


	2. Part Two

**So... how did you like the plot twist in the series? I realize that there were probably a few plot holes in the first part. Instead of going back and filling them, I figured you might like to use your imagination to do so. ****Also, I greatly value your feedback and thrive on it. **

***Sorry for the re-update. I had to go back and fix some things.***

**xxx**

When Natalie rushed into my arms, I felt so much relief. My baby girl was okay, and La Grenouille was dead. We just had to get his accomplices in custody. However, none of that mattered right now. What mattered, was that Natalie was safe and how I was going to tell Jethro.

The ride back to the Navy Yard was silent. I could feel Jethro's eyes focused on me and how Natalie sat on my lap and clung on to me. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I know he must be confused and probably a bit hurt.

As we arrived at NCIS, Jethro and I brought Natalie down to get checked over by Ducky. When the elevator reached the floor and opened, Natalie ran into autopsy with her arms open. "DUCKY!"

I could sense that Jethro wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. There were so many different feelings going through me; terrified of Jethro's reaction to Natalie, worried that he was going to walk away from me because I kept Natalie from him, and relief and happiness that Natalie will finally have her daddy.

It was all getting to be too much and I needed to lay down or at least sit. I muttered, "Ducky, can you please watch Natalie?"

Without waiting for an answer, I took off for the elevator and went up to my office. After I closed the doors, I locked them and kicked my heels off to sit in my office chair. Immediately, I burst into tears. God, I hate being this vulnerable. It's bad enough that I'm so hormonal.

A few minutes later, I had to make my way to the bathroom and empty my stomach. I couldn't tell if it was due to my morning sickness, or the panic attack I'm on the verge of having. My guess was on the latter, and it was most likely going to be a rather bad attack.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I woke up on my couch with a wet washcloth draped across my forehead. Sitting up, I took the cloth off of my forehead and set it on the coffee table. Next to where I set the washcloth, I seen a note and my stomach dropped.

_Dear Jenn,_

_I love __you. Judging by everything that happened today, I'm guessing Natalie is probably mine? I'm heading up to Stillwater for the weekend. I need time to think about this. I'm confused and don't know how to process this. You have my number if needed._

_With Love,_

_Jethro_

**xxx**

Before I could say or do anything, I felt my stomach burn and twist like a vice grip. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time and grabbed the small trash can by the settee. After a few minutes of emptying my stomach into the trash, I felt someone grab my hair and pull it out of my face before I started to vomit again.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" It was DiNozzo, who was holding my hair back.

"No, Tony. I'm not okay. Jethro left me a note while I was passed out on the couch. He said he was going to head up to Stillwater for the weekend because, he needed to clear his mind..." I trailed off as I took a sip of water from the bottle sitting on the table in front of me. "Oh my God, where's Natalie?"

Dinozzo smiled as he looked down at me, "Don't worry, she's in the bullpen with the rest of the Team. After we heard that he left and went to Stillwater, we took some liberties."

I groaned, "Dare I even ask?"

"Ziva and Abby went to your house and grabbed your go-bags. I also managed to get you guys a private plane ride to Stillwater, via a good friend of mine. If you and Natalie leave now, you will beat Gibbs by at least an hour, maybe two or three."

After I had stood up and put my heels on, I walked back over to DiNozzo. "Can I ask a big favor of you?"

"Of course, anything."

Letting out a deep breath, I looked at him and asked, "I'm going to be gone for the weekend, and obviously will not be here to oversee things. Would you be willing to act as Director, while I'm gone? I understand if you don't really want to."

"Jenny, I'm honored that you think of me as being capable enough to be Director for the next few days. I am more than willing to do it."

**xxx**

For most of the relatively short flight, I was bent over a trash can vomiting and dry heaving. Natalie on the other hand, spent it sleeping with her silver teddy bear. She's so precious, I know Jethro will fall in love with her instantly.

After landing at the airport, I called Jackson and told him most of the story. Thankfully, he wasn't upset. Jackson was in shock, but he was actually pretty understanding and that made me feel slightly better. Hopefully Jethro would be that way, when I tell him everything.

When we got to Jackson's house, he led me up the stairs to Jethro's old bedroom. After we settled in, I took Natalie down to the old store to hang out with Jackson. He really wanted to show her around her dad's stomping grounds, and suggested that I have a nap before Jethro arrived I agreed because I was exhausted.

When I walked back into Jethro's bedroom, I changed into an old t-shirt and black stretchy shorts. It was nice to finally be able to get into comfortable clothes. My last thought before I fell asleep was, what will he think of her?

It was sometime later, when I woke up to Jethro leaning up against the door frame, with a soft smirk on his face. "I've always wondered where my NIS shirt went. Looks good on you."

"Thank you," was all I said before I walked up to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Then I started to cry and I hugged him tighter.

Immediately after, his arms wrapped around me and he kissed my forehead. "I am so, so sorry for how I reacted, Jenn."

"No, Jethro. _I'm _the one who's sorry. I should have told you that I was pregnant. I should have told you, much sooner."

I gasped as I felt a flutter in my stomach.

"What's the matter Jenn? Are you okay?"

Pulling his hand to where I felt the flutter, I replied, "I just felt the baby kick!" It was an amazing feeling. Our little 'tater tot', as Jethro calls it, was making itself known.

"Have told you, how incredible you are? Because you are." he asked after he led me to the bed.

I just kissed him softly. "You have and I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"Hey Jenn, not to kill the good mood we're in, but can we talk about Natalie?"

I nodded my head, "Where should I start?"

"Well," he said, "when you found out you were pregnant."

I let out a sigh before starting. "It was about two and a half months after I left you. I was back stateside after being in Cairo for a three weeks, when I started getting headaches, dizzy spells and was getting sick every morning. I went to see Ducky and he did some tests and we'll, you can figure the rest."

"So, Ducky knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Jethro, I was scared shitless. I was only twenty-six, had no family to help me and I thought you'd be upset. So, Ducky vowed not to tell you. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react to being a father after losing Shannon and Kelly. Then, you were engaged to some redhead, Stephanie, was it?"

He reached to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh, Jenn. If you would have told me, I would have dropped _everything_. I would still do it, whenever you need me. I love you."

"So, you don't hate me? Not even the slightest bit?"

His only answer was to smile, shake his head and kiss me senseless.

The kiss answered my question. Jethro doesn't hate me, nor, will he ever.

**xxx**

**What did you think of part two? It was supposed to be short, but my muse took over. Haha oops. Part three is where Gibbs and Natalie are properly introduced (ideas are welcomed).****Side Note: There will no longer be a 'GK' series. It will come in parts. For instance, this part 'Jeopardy', has three chapters to it. Also, I am still trying to write 'And Still'. However, writer's block hit me like a dump truck, for that story. Too, I am also working on 'Life Changes' (Reba McEntire story). Basically, I'm running in between here and Wattpad.**

**Please review! **


	3. Part 31

**Just a heads up, this chapter is mature in content. You know, kiss and make up. You could probably skip over the mild smut because it isn't important, plot wise. Just a small filler of sorts.** **Normally, I only write smut type content for Mamma Mia. Since this is only the second time I've written smut for NCIS, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Anyway... please review! **

**xxx**

I knew that Jethro had forgiven me completely, as soon as he kissed me. Before we went any further, I put a hand on his chest, and pulled away from him. Then I reached behind him and clicked the lock shut. I didn't want to take the chance of having Jackson or Natalie barging in on us. "There we go. Now, we shouldn't be interru..."

Jethro's lips crushed against mine, before I could finish my sentence. It was a hard, yet gentle kiss that ended up with us breaking apart, out of breath.

"Jethro... take me to bed."

He didn't need to be told twice. Gently, he picked me up and layed me down on the bed. Next, he grabbed the hem of the shirt I was wearing and tugged it up and off of me. My shorts followed suit, along with my underwear.

"You're overdressed, Jethro."

He kissed that spot behind my ear, that makes me crazy. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

I flipped us over, so I was straddling his thighs. "This," I kissed the corner of his mouth, while pulling his shirt off of him. I kissed his jaw, "And this," then I was unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off, along with his boxers.

I let out a squeal as he managed to maneuver himself on top of me. It sounds cheesy, but his eyes were shining like diamonds when he looked down at me. His eyes were filled with love and lust.

"Jenn, I love you," and with that, he thrust into me, in one swift motion. It made both of us moan. He waited a few moments for me to adjust, before he started moving slowly.

The pace he had set, was too slow and I needed more.

"Jethro..." I exhaled, "Need more, please. Faster."

Quickly, he sped up his pace. As the thrusts went deeper, they hit all the right spots. I could feel that both of us were very close to going over the edge. After a few more thrusts, we both went over.

* * *

I woke up an hour or so later, to Jethro's hand laying on my stomach, his thumb making small, gentle strokes. His nose was buried in my hair, but I knew he was awake when he pressed a kiss to my head.

"Hey, Jenn."

I turned in his arms and smiled, "Hey yourself."

"Wanna share a shower?"

"Yeah. Then we got to get downstairs and give your dad a break, he's had Natalie for the majority of the day. "

After our shower, Jethro and I went downstairs. When we walked into the living room, we seen that Natalie was curled up next to Jackson, watching her favorite movie: The Parent Trap.

* * *

**This is the original version of Part 3**. **_HOWEVER,_ there will be an alternate version of Part 3, with less "dot-dot-dot" content (Mamma Mia reference).****Hope you liked it, because I'm not sure that I do. **


End file.
